changes
by turquoise-kitsune
Summary: Naruto finally bring Sasuke back. but finds that no one has appreciated what he has done. Angry Naruto leaves. but what will happen now that the blonde returns? KakaXoc, itanaru, sasuNaru onesided. Sasuke and sakura bashing later on.
1. Preface

Changes

Preface

It was a gloomy day in Konoha. The sky was full of dark grey clouds, and rain poured down. Out on the street walked a young blonde man. His hair plastered to his face from the rain, as it ran down his face and merged with the tears he was crying. "Naruto!" he heard a voice behind him. He stopped but only for a moment. Naruto began to run, sobbing. He wiped his eyes to clear his vision. "Naruto! Don't run baka, come back!" "Leave me alone Sakura!" he screamed and ran faster. The cherry haired girl running behind him stopped. She too began to sob. "It's not your fault..." she cried. But Naruto was gone.

He jumped tree to tree, still sobbing. "Sasuke" he whispered. Naruto gasped as fresh tears began to spill. "Why? WHY SASUKE?" Naruto sped up, trying to get away. 'Naruto' said a voice from inside him. "Go away Kyuubi!" he screamed.

Explain flash back

Naruto sped faster through the steadily thickening forest. Branches tore at his clothes. As Naruto fled from his memories. He felt himself slowing from exhaustion. Screaming, he pushed himself to go faster. Suddenly a branch Naruto stepped on gave way, and he fell. But Naruto blacked out before he reached the ground.

"...nani? Where the fuck am I?" Naruto sat up. He was wrapped in a blanket, curled up near a warm fire. He tried to move but his entire body ached. "Naruto" he gasped. that voice, that voice was the one he had longed to hear, for so long. "s-s-Sasuke?" he looked beyond the fire to see two black eyes staring intently back at him. "baka how many times must I tell you? I don't need saving!" "Nani?"Naruto whispered. "Sasuke? You-here- what are you doing here? Aren't you with Orochimaru?" the raven haired man let out a bitter laugh. "Dobe, if you didn't want me to save you should have mentioned it." he sighed. "You what?" Naruto asked. "Naruto would it kill you to shut up for once?" The raven leant back on his hands and closed his eyes. "What why? Tell me now teme!" Naruto felt strangely calm, as he sat in front of the man he had spent the last 3 years chasing after. "Naruto," Sasuke said firmly "I'll tell you later." "Hm." Naruto closed his cerulean orbs. "Sasuke-teme"

When Naruto woke up it was quiet. He sat up and stared around. He couldn't tell where he was, all he saw was dense forest surrounding him. "Eh?" he stood up, nervous. trying to think clearly he used his ninja skills he created 3 shadow clones, and they split up. Suddenly Naruto's trained ears picked up some noises just south to the way he was travelling. He slowed down, and peered down, hidden from view by a large tree. There stood a tall man, with waist length black hair, Orochimaru. Nearby stood Kabuto, wiping a bloody kunai. Opposite them, knelt a cowering figure. He strained his ears to catch what the snake Sannin was saying. "Well s-s-Sasuke? Wasn't that fun? I will be back soon, you keep still now... ha, ha, ha, ha (evil laugh)" the Snake Sannin and his accomplish vanished. Naruto seized the moment. He speed to his friend's' side. He smiled triumphantly, "I am finally going to take you back,"

When the young Uchiha opened his eyes, he was no longer in the forest. Instead he was in Konoha hospital, with the members of the former team 7 and an unimpressed Hokage-sama, who was giving of a lot of killer intent. "Well Uchiha?" she spat. "What?" he asked in his usual cold tone. "You ungrateful little brat!" Tsunade screamed "Naruto just saved your Uchiha arse from snake baka. 

Then put him in a coma, because he had to use the fucking Kyuubi's powers to kill the snake retard and all for a bitchy little emo, who acts like he is permanently on his period!" Tsunade stormed out of the room slamming the door. (A/N poor Shizune, imagine waking up to deal with a Tsunade every day). Kakashi was amused. He leant on a nearby wall, his nose in his perverted little book. Naruto lay in a corner, half awake, and Sakura. Well you know how fan girls can get "Sasuke-kun!!" she squealed. "Wait till you get out of the hospital, I will take care of you! It will be so much fun!" she said, giggling her cherry head off. (A/N you may have noticed, but I extremely dislike Sakura). "Sakura-chan! Turn the volume down!" Naruto whined. "NARUTO-BAKA!" she screamed, whacking him across the head, "don't interrupt when I am talking to Sasuke-kun!" "Well, it's not like he's listening," Naruto muttered. Sasuke smirked at Sakura, "well the dobe is right" a pained look crossed Sakura's face. "Sasuke-teme, don't be a bastard" Naruto shouted. Three voices all yelled at Naruto. "Don't even talk to me, scum." Glared Sasuke. "Naruto-baka I don't need you defending me." Sakura bunched her fist. The last was Kakashi, "Naruto stop being stupid, leave Sasuke alone!" Naruto stood up. "Yeah, well you know what? FUCK YOU ALL! You are all ungrateful fucks and I hope you have a nice life, because I am sick of this shit and I am not sticking around for you guys anymore. I fulfilled my promise Sakura; I have no bonds keeping me here, so, so ah!" Naruto flew out the window blinded with hot tears. He headed into the forest, past the Konoha gate guards that jumped at the sight of the upset blonde. Sobbing freely he jumped tree to tree. Suddenly he whacked into something. "Ow," he looked up into the face of a masked ninja. She had a long flowing mane of black hair, chocolate coloured skin and the eye visible was a vivid bottle green. She held out a hand to help him up. Naruto shook his head angrily. "Iie, you don't want to touch a monster like me" she seemed to smile, "yes I do, Naruto-san" she said in a soft musical voice. Naruto took her gloved hand, and let her pull her into an embrace. He felt strangely comforted. She petted him gently, "have you finally lost your patience with Konoha? Ah I don't blame you," her green eyes locked with cerulean ones. "Would you come with me?" she asked standing up and holding out her hand. Naruto found himself nodding, and then taking her hand they disappeared into the thick emerald foliage.


	2. Back at last

3 years later

Chapter 1

Back at last

A tall blonde man stopped just outside the gates of Konoha. Naruto had grown. His hair was spiky and had a casual look to it. He was now also sporting a silver swirl stud in his right ear. His cerulean eyes, once bright and joyful, were now closed and unreadable. He wore a red kimono-like shirt kimono, with a simple swirl on the back that hung open exposing a taut chest covered with a full sleeved fishnet shirt. He also wore black camo pants with several zips and chains and army boots. He clenched his hands. From behind he peered out a black-haired woman. Her left vivid green eye was the only thing on her face left exposed by a mask that was similar to Kakashi's. She wore a black kimono as well though hers only reached just above her knees. Her legs covered with only fishnets. She wore heavy army boots similar to Naruto's. She slipped her hand around Naruto's closed one, "Breathe Naru-koi, we should go get some ramen."

They entered the village, hands linked. Many eye-brows were raised at the couple, none of them disapproving. They were followed by wolf whistles and cat calls, from the girls and boys trying to get Naruto's attention. The dark woman grinned, gently kissing Naruto's cheek earning her many dark glares. Naruto remained unaware to his large new amount of suitors; he kept his hand firmly on the woman's.

"Naruto!" two honey eyes glared daggers at them.

A few minutes later Naruto and his mysterious friend were in the Hokage's office.

"Naruto! You baka where did you go? Baka, baka, baka!!" a very emotional Tsunade clung to an unimpressed Naruto. The strange woman stood by the door, arms folded, her mask hiding her amusement.

"Tsunade? Perhaps you should let Naruto go get some ramen," Tsunade looked up and took the hint. "Hai, hai, Naruto go get your ramen. But meet us back here when you're done." Naruto nodded unemotional as ever, and disappeared.

"Well Katara-san it's been a long time," Tsunade sighed. Katara smiled, and sat in the chair opposite the Hokage.

"Hai, how have you been nee-san?"

"Nee-san huh? It has really been a long time. But we can catch up later, we have something of importance to discuss-"

"Naruto?"

"Hai, Naruto. I have had reports from all over the world, Naruto's status may be genin-"

"Tsunade? You don't read the letters you get, before signing the do you?" Tsunade went red,

"I sent you a letter asking if you would allow Naruto to take part in the ninja exams, we both even entered and became heirs to an elite ninja clan, and temporarily joined the hunters. Naruto passed ANBU level a long time ago" Katara smiled,

"oh, well then how are his annual heats coming?" Katara frowned,

"That's the problem. I told Naruto about his heats, as soon as he had his first one when he was training with me. But after the first few days or so, he closed up. He doesn't want to get close to anyone," Tsunade sighed,

"Then why does he seem less cautious around you?"

"I became worried after his first heat, and so one night, I called out the Kyuubi, and Naruto found us talking. He got angry, but I think he wanted someone to know; he calmed himself down and accepted me. We created an empathy link, so the Kyuubi keeps me updated on Naruto, she is-"

"SHE?! Kyuubi is a girl?" Katara nodded

"Hai, anyway, the reason I brought Naruto back was because, well, I think we're losing Naruto..." Tsunade nodded for Katara to carry on.

"I think he believes no one will love him, no, want him. He trusts you a lot, though he doesn't show it, but he's stopped talking about his friends, he hasn't mentioned Sakura or Sasuke or Kiba in years. When I bring them up from memories the Kyuubi has shown me, he turns away or ignores me. I brought him back so he could find a lover." Katara hid her head in her hands.

"I don't want him to lose the ones he loves, before he sees the truth... I can't bare to see him go through what I did..." she shuddered and tears spilled over dampening her mask. Tsunade went around and hugged her,

"I understand," the door suddenly creaked open,

"Oh gomen...?!" Hatake Kakashi stood at the door, the younger Uchiha, peering in behind him. Tsunade straightened up, as Katara dried her tears, though her mask was still wet. She stayed still; she refused to look at them. Her temper might take over. These people who must have done something terrible to Naruto, to change him so much.

"Um... if we are interrupt-"

"No. Please continue." Katara stood and made to leave the room, but Tsunade gripped her hand and pulled her back.

"Iie, stay, I have an idea." Katara closed her eyes, as Kakashi explained their mission to Tsunade.

"Hai, Kakashi-san you are dismissed, Sasuke-san I need to have a word," Kakashi nodded and turned to go but then stopped,

"Is it true, Naruto returned? Will he talk to us?" there was silence. Katara looked up and into Tsunade's honey coloured eyes.

"Bastards," Katara glared at Kakashi and Sasuke. "No, Naruto, didn't, doesn't and probably won't talk about you or to you." she spat venomously.

"Katara, calm down, Kakashi and Sasuke live together, with Sakura and Lee, in the Uchiha mansion. If you-"

"I refuse to let him become vulnerable again," she snarled.

"KATARA! Of what we spoke about, he might benefit from this." Katara sighed

"Hai Hokage-sama" she turned away, "but Naruto-"

"It's okay Katara," whispered a voice. She turned to see the blonde standing behind the Hokage's desk.

"Tsunade wants us to stay as Konoha ninja, Naruto. I have accepted. Do you-"

"Then I shall accept as well, and from what I heard we will stay with ... them" Katara nodded.

"Naruto, you're heats, tell me 3 months prior to your next."

Tsunade turned silently dismissing them all. Sasuke motioned for them to follow him; they leapt after him towards the Uchiha mansion.


	3. The uchiha mansion

He he! i have finished the 2nd chapter!

Chapter 2

The Mansion

Soon they all stopped in front on the large manor, it was dark and didn't look too inviting. Sasuke reached into his pocket, pulling out a small key. The lock clicked open, and Sasuke slid in. Kakashi went in next followed by Katara who pulled a still unemotional Naruto with her. The room remained dark, as they all used they're ninja senses to locate the stairs, and scramble up them. Sasuke directed them to the left corridor. When they reached the end of the narrow passage, Sasuke stopped.

"Hey, dobe that's your room." He pointed to the door left of him. "Kakashi sleeps there," he gestured to a door opposite them before turning towards his own room next to Kakashi's. "Oh, um... You can take Sakura-"

"No thanks, Uchiha-san" Katara said icily. "I can take care of myself-"

"And she will stay in the same room as me," Naruto said curtly. Katara nodded and grinned,

"Go rest, Naru-chan" he nodded and went into his room. Glancing at Kakashi and Sasuke, Katara glared then disappearing in a puff of smoke. Kakashi raised an eyebrow.

"Sasuke stay here and keep an eye on Naruto, I want to see this _Katara-san_"

The dark foliage rustled around the silver-haired ninja.

'_Hn, we has she vanished to?_'

"Still trying to find me Hatake-san?" Kakashi jumped around to see the dark-haired kunoichi lounging in a tree, her nose in a small black book.

"Oh! Um Katara-san," she sighed,

"You want something?" Kakashi frowned, "Well let's see, you show up one day and take Naruto away with you. Then you show up three years later with some blonde stoic ninja that use to be Naruto! No why on earth would I have any questions for you?!"

"Huh? So it seems you do care for Naruto then?" Kakashi looked surprised.

"Eh? Why wouldn't I?" Katara sighed and put her book down.

"That's the impression Naruto gave me. Well then, I suppose I'll answer your questions." Kakashi sat down and leaned up against a tree.

"Well then, why did you take Naruto with you?"

"unbelievable, sharingan Kakashi can't figure out something that stupid, well baka, if I left Naruto there he would have most likely gotten himself into trouble, then again if I had brought him back, he would have most likely escaped sometime or another. So I took the smartest option, I took Naruto with me. He was safe, training and satisfied, and so was I," Kakashi looked puzzled.

"But why? How? Who told you?"

"Eh?"

"That Naruto was a jinchuuriki."

"Oh, I have-"Kakashi snarled,

"I don't want some crap!"

"Haven't you figured it out yet Hatake?" then Kakashi's eye widened in realization.

"You're a jin-"

"Hai, I am." Kakashi closed his eyes.

"That explains so much," He stood up "one more question Katara-san, what do you hide under your mask?"

"What do you hide under yours Kakashi?" she laughed _'Naruto, Kakashi doesn't seem that terrible,' _Kakashi laughed too, warming up to her. _'Why did you ever leave this village Naruto?"_

The sun's first rays lit up Konoha. Katara stretched and yawned, before sitting up. She glanced left to see a still sleeping Naruto. She laughed and slid out of the bed she and Naruto shared. She walked over to the wardrobe and peeked in. Pulling out her normal ninja wear, and a kimono she slipped into the en suite. Soon the bathroom was filled with steam. Katara sighed as the hot water poured onto her body. When she finally stepped out she heard voices. She quickly wrapped a towel around her and then hurried out to see all three men having a glaring competition.

"Eh? What's with the killer intent?" three men turned towards her. 3 pairs of eyes widened. Kakashi covered his face to hide the nose bleed that was dampening his mask. Sasuke's pale face went an unnatural shade of beet-red. Naruto just sat there for a few seconds, then burst into laughter. Katara still just stood there looking extremely confused, and then it hit her,

"Oh shit!" she grabbed at a spare towel lying nearby and covered her face. Cursing, she went back into the bathroom.

A little while later a very peeved Katara went downstairs. She only needed to glance around to notice the elegance of the Uchiha mansion. Still grumbling she sauntered into the kitchen, and much to the disappointment of Kakashi, lord of perverts, she was fully clothed with her normal ninja wear, complete with a full sleeved black kimono with gold embroidery. Her mask was back on and her only visible eye had gone a witchy green. Naruto's eye twitched,

"he, he Katara, um"

"Naruto was laughing at the incident and your forgetfulness,"

"Sasuke-teme why did you say that?!" Naruto yelled, knowing full and well how Katara got when she was angry. But then to their surprise Katara grinned.

"Eh? Really?" still distracted, she sat down, stealing Kakashi's plate of pancakes.

"Nani?" she asked noticing everyone was staring at her. She laughed at their expressions. _Katara-san are you feeling okay? _Naruto called nervously through his empathy link. She grinned wider and polished the rest of the pancakes. She stood up and stretched. She planted a kiss on Naruto's forehead.

"I'm feeling wonderful!" still grinning, "All right retards I'm off, I'll meet you at the... um place naru-koi," she vanished in a cloud of smoke.

_I will never understand that woman. _Naruto shook his head.

"Hey Naruto" Sasuke called.

"What teme?"

"Let's go spar; I want to see how good you've become. Even though you're a dobe." The raven grinned.

turquoise: i have finished 2 chapters! ha ha ha ha ha, ahem. thankies to the 3 ppl who have put me on their alerts list!! Now presenting Katara

Katara: hi

turquoise: tsunade has esigned many ppl so i can finish this fanfic, katara is currently supervising me.

Katara: hay tealie... hurry up!

Turquoise: ne don't call me tealie! plus I am having writers block!

Katara: hn, right then, anyone frm now on, who reads this must help teallie write her story.

turquoise: okies, I need couple suggestions, an ending suggestion, or this will be left unfinished, and...

Katara: I DEMAND REVIEWS!! there is a lack of reviews and i demand them, tealie needs encouragement!

Turquoise: um...-

Katara: YOU SHUT UP! baka start writing damnit! WRITE! WRITE TEALIE!

turquoise: my name is tur-

Katara: GAH! YOUR NAME IS TEALIE AND YOU WILL WRITE

turquoise: whimpering ye-yes mam'

Katara: and you better review!

JA'NE


	4. sparing with sasuke

sorry for shortness.

Chapter 3

Sparing with Sasuke

Katara sat, curled up comfortably in a tree. Which in her opinion was the best place to read. Her mask was pulled down, and her boots were tied to each other and was left slung over a branch. Katara had her nose immersed in a tiny black book, before her re- immerged to grin.

_Jeez I never thought the Konoha ninja would have become so damn gullible. _

Katara had used her sheer genius to con Naruto into believing she was off to see Tsunade, and Tsunade was told Katara was training with Naruto.

_He, but nee-san was so stressed with all that paper work, I mean I could have said I was off to kill the Sandaime, and she wouldn't have cared or have stopped to consider the fact her former sensei was dead._

Katara let her eyes drift back to her page, but her keen ears picked up a sound not too far away.

"Oh fuck." She whispered and immediately masking her chakra signature. She heard yelling not too far away, so acting quickly she grabbed her boots and leapt bare foot further up into the tree. Finally when she was satisfied at the height, she sat back down, silently lacing her boots back on, and then firmly pulling up and securing her mask. Then she waited.

"hn, what's wrong dobe?" she heard contempt in the younger Uchiha's voice.

"What's wrong with you teme? have you looked in a mirror recently?"

_Eh? Naruto's here too? Oh shit, if Kakashi is near he may sense me! Then I bet that dirty Jonín will turn me in to Tsunade, and then I'll be really screwed._

Katara swore, before shutting up realizing Naruto and Sasuke had begun to spar.

_Heh, that Uchiha will be floored 5 minutes tops._

But the dark haired woman was wrong. The Uchiha was done in 3.

"Fuck Naruto, when did you get so good?" Sasuke struggled up and the two men began to fight again.

Katara was soon roaring with silent laughter, as she watched her no longer little blonde fight the raven.

"Heh, letting your guard down, unacceptable," a placid voice breathed into her ear.

"What the hell?" Katara gasped and she slipped from where she was sitting and began to fall. She reached out for a branch but lost her hold on it. Then she felt to hands seize across her waist, and then she was once again sitting in a tree, pinned down by Kakashi. Katara blushed at the awkward position they were in. She raised her eyes, then instantly regretting it. She turned her head away so she wouldn't have to look into Kakashi's hazy green-grey eye. Suddenly they heard a crack, and the branch they both sat on gave way.

_Oh screw. _Katara fell, Kakashi only just caught her again, and he landed on both feet, with Katara blushing, as he held her in bridal style.

"Huh?" was the expression displayed on both the blonde and the ravens face.

Suddenly Katara went rigid. She glanced up quickly and noticed that it was nearly time for the sun to set. Leaping out of Kakashi's arms. She dashed to Naruto's side before giving Kakashi a look that clearly said, _"I will talk to you later" _then both the raven haired woman and the blonde vanished in a puff of smoke.

Two figures stood saluted against the setting sun upon the Yondaime's head. The woman amongst the two touched the cheek of the young blonde man.

"Naruto are you ready?"

"Hai, Katara."

"Okay then, I will see you in the morning,"

Katara smiled before starting some hand signs, Naruto spread his arms wide open. Katara blinked, then bringing up her hand and hitting Naruto in the heart with her wrist. His cerulean eyes widened for a moment. They closed. Naruto fell into Katara's arms. Red chakra began to pour out from Naruto and a figure began forming behind him. Katara cradled Naruto and stared expectantly at the figure.

"Katara?"

"It's nice to see you too,"

so how was it? sorry about the cliffhanger, but i have writers block.

okay plz answer cuz i cant update till u answer the following

- should kyuubi be a girl?

- should kakashi be gay with iruka?

- or should this have iruka x ibiki?

also cue flash back

me: almost done!

katara: really? let me read...

me: so..?

katara: glare: who do i get paired with?

me: ...

katara: you havent paired me?

me: well i thought bout a kakairu, but i wanted to try irukaxibiki, so i thought about katarax kakashi, but-

katara: but what?!

me: when kyuubi comes out, i wondered if u should be his/ her's lover.

katara: ... so im not striaght?

me:...

katara: what gender is kyuubi.

me: i dont kno! im not the author-, shit i am, um so.

katara: fine cuz u dont love me.

okay okay the last one

-should this be kyuubixkatara, or kyuubixkakashi?

- wait does anyone want a threesome with narusasugaa? or anything else?

well ja'ne

and remember i need to kno these things and i wont update till some one tell me what to do!

- turquoise -


	5. Kyuubi Appears

OH GOMENASAI! I am so sorry for not updating faster! I'll spare you my excuses!

Chapter 4

Katara laid the sleeping body of Naruto in bed. Before tucking him in gently and placing a soft kiss on his forehead. Turning she met the eyes of the crimson haired woman watching her. Her eyes glowed and eerie golden colour and had a red tint. Her heart shaped faced framed by her vibrant vermillion hair that fell to her hips. She wore a black kimono, with a scarlet obi. The garment was decorated with red swirls. The woman reached out a pale hand and gripped Katara's gloved one.

"Katara, I want to talk,"

The raven nodded softly and held onto the red-head's hand. They made their way to the large window that looked out over the 4th Hokage's face. The window slid open with a loud creak, Katara stood on the ledge, before turning to glance back.

"Coming Kyuubi-sama?"

Kakashi slowly made his way towards the Uchiha mansion. He was reminiscing on Iruka. Kakashi was shocked when it happened.

_I was out on my 3 day mission and when I come back to our house there he was as beautiful as ever, smiling at me. And then I go what happened 'Ruka-chan? Then smiling away the bastard shows me his left hand. Turns out the bastard got engaged and was leaving for grass with his fiancé!_

Kakashi thought bitterly.

_I can't believe he thought we were only fuck buddies._

He felt a crippling pain in his chest.

"ITAI! What was that?"

Kakashi asked himself. Then frowned remembering what had happened earlier.

_I wonder what's going on with Katara, I mean for one who is she? And why does Naruto hate us all so much now? Jesus I am so confused! I wish Tsunade would tell me what the fuck was going on! _

Kakashi cursed again under his breath. He swung open the heavy oak doors, before making his way up the stairs. He paused as he saw Sasuke coming in through the back door.

"Hey Kakashi," he called indifferently.

"Hey, have you seen him?"

"Nope, ran my way though Konoha, but didn't see a single blonde head between the masses."

"Oh, I have-"Kakashi was interrupted by a loud creak. Both men snapped up at the sound. It had come from Naruto's room.

In a flash they both appeared by the door. Pulling out his kunai, Kakashi burst in first. The door swung open revealing Katara standing on the ledge, hands linked with a crimson haired woman.

Katara turned to face Kakashi.

"Go, I will catch up,"

Kyuubi nodded and leaped from the window ledge. Careening through the air, before vanishing in a blur of speed.

"Katara-sama?"

Her eye brow twitched.

_Oh joy, now I will have to explain!_

"He, he…" Katara rubbed the back of her neck anxiously.

"Hatake-san, Uchiha-san….. Could I explain later?"

Kakashi noted her anxiousness to leave. Nodding curtly, he put away the kunai.

"What?! Kakashi why are you letting her go!?" exclaimed Sasuke.

Katara nodded her thanks, turning to leap from the window.

"Oh and Kakashi? Naruto must stay asleep till I return." She jumped and she too vanished in a blur.

Sasuke turned on Kakashi, with an eye brow raised.

"Kakashi? What happened to Hatake-san?"

The silver haired Nin felt a blush creep up his masked face. But Sasuke caught his discomfort.

"Hn, then I'll leave you to look after Naruto," Sasuke walked out of the room closing the door, but then stopped.

"And Kakashi? It's not wise to let your emotions take over, when you are around a dangerous woman," the door clicked shut, leaving behind a bewildered Kakashi.

LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINE

I know it was a really short chapter! but if you want longer ones you have to review and vote:

I have decide that it will be a KakashixKatara but i am unsure of the naruto Pairing...

it will not be SasuNaru because there are far to many of them already!

Would you guys hate a ItaNaru?

Please review and tell me or I can't write the NEXT CHAPTER!

:) LOVE U ALL!


	6. Katara's past

YAY! The votes came in and it is officially a ITANARU! With a side order of Sasuke onesidedness.

**Chapter 5**

**Katara's past**

The two speeding blur's began to slow as they reached the outskirts of Konoha, and vanished into the surrounding forest. Katara was the first to stop, collapsing by a tree. Kyuubi looked at her disapprovingly.

"Come on, imoto (I think it means little sister) we shall stop at a nearby spring,"

"hai, hai," Katara struggled up and followed Kyuubi through the bushes.

Kyuubi finally stopped at the sight of a beautiful spring. The water was dark, reflecting the sky as well as a silver orb that lit up the area with a soft eerie glow. The older woman disrobed and slipped into the water, stopping when the water came up to her shoulders, covering much of her body. Katara did likewise, though it took her longer getting out of her shinobi clothes and armour though leaving on her mask.

Then she too slid into the spring, moving towards Kyuubi. The red haired woman smiled slightly at the raven, her gold eyes glinting.

"Katara?" the raven half-smiled, before discarding her mask on to the shore.

"Kyuubi-sama-"the red head gathered the raven in a hug. Katara closed her eyes, as tears began to fall with earnest.

"Seeing me again must be painful ne?" the red head mused. Katara sobbed as her breathing became erratic. Kyuubi petted the raven's hair gently.

"Naomi and Russet would not be pleased to see you crying over them," Kyuubi whispered.

**Flashback **

Three girls walked through the forest in comfortable silence. One walked at a slightly more brisk place, her short blonde hair swaying. She had narrowed black eyes that were filled with seriousness and concentration. She wore a black kimono embroidered with gold sakura's, that matched her black slippers (1), also cover in speckles of gold. Her obi was gold too.

The blonde was followed by a girl with wild ginger hair that stuck out all over the place, and gave her a wild, untameable beauty. She had large blue eyes that twinkled with mischief. The girl skipped along happily, her sky blue kimono trailing with her. She had a white obi and her outfit was decorated with white feathers, along with, matching slippers.

"Naomi!" the ginger called out to the blonde, asking her to wait up. The blonde stopped in a huff. "Urasai Russet!" she grimaced at the ginger, before regarding yet another girl that trailed behind them, a faraway look in her eye. "Katara!" she shrieked.

The last girl had long dark hair that hung to her knees, some of the long strands braided with green and silver ribbon. Her kimono was forest green, patterned with black and silver leaves. Her obi was black with sliver leaves and she also wore matching slippers. Katara looked up, brushing her fringe out of her face and locking eyes with Naomi. The raven stared for a few moments before life returned to her previously dull green eyes. She grinned and hurried to catch up with her friends.

The forest floor was surrounded with a variety of people. Most of them were male, the only female being the most prominent, and most likely leader. She had long red hair and golden eyes, Kyuubi. She alone wore a red robe while all the surrounding men wore black.

The woman, Kyuubi stood up. All attention fell on her.

"My fellow demons, the villages are planning attack. We need to be prepared, the dragon Sannin (2) have sided with us, to protect our forest lands."

As if on cue the three girls appear from a nearby bush. Kyuubi beckoned them forward.

"Naomi-sama, Russet-sama, and Katara-sama," Kyuubi gestured to each, introducing them. The girls bowed before Kyuubi spoke, "together we go to war!"

**End **

**New flash back**

Katara swore and rushed at yet another ninja, swiping down with her katana and instantly killing him. Her kimono was discarded and she now basic ninja wear. She was bleeding lightly from her left shoulder, but was otherwise unharmed. She slashed and killed another ninja, before retreating to a tree to watch for anymore Nins. Suddenly she felt something on her arm, she turned around to see a black robed figure.

"Shikaku?"

"Katara-sama you have to come with me!" he man's usually joy filled eyes were wide with panic. Realizing something was wrong Katara followed him.

Kyuubi grabbed hold of Katara as soon as she entered the cave.

"we are using a forbidden demon technique to ensure you are kept alive and we will do this now!" the woman got straight to the point. Katara frowned.

"Why me? Surely Naomi is more suitable to a job like this?" Kyuubi's golden eyes saddened.

"Katara we need you alive to protect us demons. You are the last dragon Sannin. Naomi and Russet have both fallen…….."

**End **

"I still remember the words before you put me to sleep." Katara whispered, Kyuubi sighed.

"I am sorry to have done this to you-"

"No I understand that this was needed, and I am glad even though I lost them." Kyuubi felt tears prickle her eyes.

"They were more than friends to you weren't they?"

" They loved me, they confessed just the night before we came."

**Flashback **

The three girls lay silently under the stars enjoying the evening. Suddenly Russet sat up throwing a look at Naomi. They both turned to Katara who was pleasantly ignoring everything.

"Katara?" green eyes stared at them questioningly. Naomi fiddled.

"Well, you know about our sexuality-"

"Your homosexual, I know, now spit it out," Katara stared expectantly.

"Ano…..well we've been through a lot together and ………. And….."

"And both of us have developed feeling for you!" Russet finished blushing. Naomi bent closer and placed a chaste kiss on Katara's lips, Russet doing the same after. Naomi looked softly to Katara

"Don't answer us now, just sometime okay? Think about it……………."

**Flashback end**

"And think I did, I never got to tell them my answer." Katara said as tears escaped from her eyes,

"You never got to tell them you loved them too?"

"And I have regretted it every day,"

Pleasant silence enveloped them.

Suddenly Kyuubi grinned, "well now I guess you have someone else ne?"

Katara turned a brilliant shade of red.

"URASAI!" Kyuubi giggled then went serious.

"What about the Uchiha boy?"

"Sasuke? No I don't trust him." Kyuubi nodded in agreement

"Neither do I. I saw that glint in his eye….." Kyuubi twitched. "when do you plan on telling Tsunade about the Akatsuki?"

Katara grimaced. She had not planned on telling Tsunade anytime soon. Kyuubi laughed at her expression. Suddenly they spring was swathed with a soft golden hue.

"OH SHIT!" it was dawn and Kyuubi had to be returned to Naruto before the sun came up. Both woman raced out of the spring and were soon speeding to the Uchiha mansion.

A/N

(1) Slipper aren't traditional wear, but I thought they would look better with kimono's

(2) Sannin actually means group of three, so I used it here :P

Thankies to **OCEANDRAGOON**and **AnsemMesna**for reviewing!

hands out cookies

I will give cookies to people who review!!

Please review!! I gave you a big chapter and my school starts again in two days. If you want another chapter any time soon you will review and encourage me and I will feel inspired to write and ditch homework!


	7. The Pink Menace and a Suprise Attack

**Chapter 6**

**The pink haired menace and a surprise attack**

Kakashi had fallen asleep watching Naruto. Now the blonde jinchuuriki sat up, surprised to find his former sensei asleep in a nearby chair. Naruto grinned and looked around expecting to see the green-eyed, raven.

Suddenly the window was blown open and Katara leaped through, Kyuubi following.

"Holy shit! I am so sorry aniki!"

"Aniki? I thought you were older than Naruto?" Kakashi was also awake now. Katara blinked and Kyuubi through a sly glance at her.

"Ne Naruto it's okay right? I mean you can cope without my charka for a while?" Naruto nodded and he and Kyuubi promptly left the room. Katara turned to Kakashi, grinning sheepishly. She proceeded to tell him about her past, well most of it.

_He doesn't need to know about Naomi and Russet._

"So let me get this straight? You are one of the legendary dragon Sannins? And during a demon war you were sealed to remain the same age for eternity?"

"Yup, so technically I was 17 when I was sealed and Naruto is currently 18, therefore he is my aniki." Katara smiled. Then suddenly a familiar aroma filled her senses.

"PANCAKES!" with a shout, the woman raced out of the room, leaving a bewildered Kakashi standing there gaping.

**2 Weeks Later**

Both Katara and her aniki had both settled in well. They were both enjoying their time in Konoha, though Naruto wouldn't admit it. they had decided to let Kyuubi out for a while, to the fox's immense pleasure. Life was generally going good. Then……..

"NARUTO-KUN!" a violent shriek caused all the nearby ear drums to bleed. A pink bob came to a speeding stop. Katara, Kakashi, Sasuke and Naruto stared at the pink banshee, otherwise known as Sakura. And believe me; they had a very good reason to stare.

The pink haired whore wore a neon pink dress with a halter neck. The dress was far too short and barely covered anything past her thighs and her neck line was far too low, exposing her not-there cleavage, showing off her flat-chestedness. She had strappy sandals on. Sandals that would have looked rather nice…….had they not been PINK and had been worn by someone else. She also had LATHERED her face with makeup. She smiled what I think was supposed to be sexily. Let me tell you it looked like a pink _Oni _that had tasted something nasty.

"Naruto…" she had tried to make her voice sound seductive, but to everyone nearby it sounded like a cat drowning. "Why haven't you come to see me?!" she curled a palm around the blonde's cheek. Katara frowned and asked.

"Naru-chan, who is _he_?" everyone stopped for a moment. Sakura turned to face the black haired woman.

"AND who are you?!"

Katara bowed politely and answered, "I am Katara," she straightened up, grinned malevolently, "And your worst nightmare," most people in the vicinity turned away to hide grins.

"EXCUSE ME BITCH!?" roared the pink-haired menace.

"Oh you're excused. I figure you need some reason to be that ugly," Katara eye-smiled, and skipped away, soon followed by Naruto, Sasuke and Kakashi who were all laughing at the misfortune of their former teammate.

The group walked around Konoha aimlessly. Trading stories and generally having fun. All their movements were followed by a pink banshee, who watched jealously.

_Who the Hell does she think she is?! Calling me ugly! I bet she had some ugly disfiguration under that mask! And why are my teammates hanging out with her?! They should be hanging out with ME! And why hasn't Naruto asked me out?! Damnit I am beautiful!! A goddess among people!_

Then she saw an opening, Sakura rushed in to punch the unsuspecting Katara.

"KYAAA!" she shrieked, as her fist made contact with ……..a hand?

"Bitch, don't even think about laying a finger on her!" Naruto had caught the fist and was crushing it.

"OW OW OW!!" Naruto let go and she fell onto the ground with a plop. The blonde smirked, while everyone else also landed on the floor, laughing their guts out.

Then once again the pink haired monster leapt forward, making to snatch away the mask and expose Katara's face. Katara calmly stepped out of the way, and a few moves later, Sakura was standing held by her hair and Kunai point. A soft voice whispered by her ear.

"Next time know who you're messing with,"

Katara let go of the pink haired menace, who face-planted. She began to walk away, followed by Kakashi and Naruto. Sasuke stood there staring at her. Sakura looked up, had her love decide to stay and help her?

Sasuke smirked, "You have no idea, how many times I wanted to do that," he turned away to follow the rest of the people.

"oh and Sakura?" Katara stopped and turned,"Tsunade told me to tell you, that you are being dropped as an apprentice."

They wandered away, leaving behind a pink haired thing stunned.

Katara was the first to enter Tsunade's office.

"Hi nee-chan!"

Inside a panicking Tsunade looked up.

"Oh Thank god you're here, the Snake bastard is beginning an attack on the village, I need you to go infiltrate his troops and kill as many as you can."

After a quick briefing they were all off to pay a little visit to Snaky-sama.

A/N

Well there you go another chapter!

Thank you for your very short review **eternal-Uchiha****!**

And remember cookies to reviewers. Also I Have decided if you people want another chapter anytime soon, I want 10 reviews. I don't care how long it takes, but as soon as I get 10 reviews I will post the next chapter!

:) love you all!


	8. SnakeySama and Dragon Lady!

OMG! Another chapter? In 9 months??  
Well, I'm going to post three chapters in one go,  
and then this is going under revision, and by that I mean  
SUPER AWESOME MAKE-OVER!!

**Chapter 8**

Snaky-sama meets dragon-LADY!

Naruto, Katara, Sasuke, Kakashi, Sai and Sakura had formed a team and were sent to infiltrate Orochimaru's troops and kill as many, in effort to kill off the Oto leader's chances of destroying Konoha.

Strangely enough Katara had been thrilled at the thought of visiting the snake Sannin. Tsunade had only looked amused and shook her head when they had asked her. Naruto had spent the entire trip trying to get the truth out of her.

_Ne, Katara you can trust me! Isn't family supposed to trust each other?_

Katara had simply smirked at this before replying.

_It's not a question of trust, Naruto. this is something that you will find out at the right time._

Naruto pouted at this.

"Right here's the plan-"Katara was interrupted by who else than the pink blob.

"Why are we listening to _her?_" Sakura sneered with contempt. Kakashi looked pissed off, and Naruto was Murderous.

_Stupid whore who does she think she is?!_

Sai was even lovely enough to come to Katara's defence.

"Well excuse you-"

Katara shook her head disapprovingly.

"Now, now Sai-san! What have I said about language?" then turning on Sakura, "well then Pinkie, What do you suggest we do?"

"Well, my clever idea works like this. Okay on the count of three we all run in, kill as many as we can and get out! Ta da! Isn't it simply GENIUS?!" everyone without pink either twitched or sweat- dropped, except Katara.

"That is an excellent idea Pinkie," she smirked evilly and even Naruto wasn't brave enough to investigate what was happening in that mind of hers'.

"It was?" asked Sakura surprised that someone agreed, "I mean of course it was!"

"Yes and Pinkie? You will be first to attack…"

Everyone stared at Katara, but decided not to ask.

"Okay on the count of three!" they all prepared to attack the enemy camp.

"1………2………3!"

The battle raged furiously. All members of the newly formed team were working extra hard. All except well Sakura, the pink-haired witch, was hiding behind a nearby tree, trembling. The rest of them were fighting furiously against ugly sound nins.

The suddenly a pale face appeared amongst the thick of battle. Orochimaru smiled and licked his lips, whispering to his grey haired apprentice.

"Wellll Kabutoo…we don't have to worry about Sasuke-kun anymore, why need the sharingan if you have the legendary dragon Sannin………."

Kabuto smiled with his master, "especially since she is also the jinchuuriki for the 8 tailed wolf."

Orochimaru turned to spot said woman, killing off 7 more of this nins. He spotted the copy-cat nin also killing off his troops. The snake also noticed that his precious Sasuke-kun was doing rather well. The blonde jinchuuriki was there too, the man observed.

Then one of the particularly stronger sound nins turned on the blonde, charging at Naruto while he was preoccupied by another nin. Katara spotting this, abandoned her post and rushed over to slit the neck of her aniki's would be attacker.

Orochimaru watched surprised that the once seemingly emotional dragon he had met all those years ago, had developed a soft spot.

The snake smirked. Taking advantage of the weakness point, the pale man summoned a large snake to lung at the exhausted blonde, who was now bleeding from several places. The snake flew out at the unsuspecting blonde, but attached to a raven.

Katara had jumped in front of the snake to protect her aniki and was paying the price. The venom was spreading rapidly through her body, she would pass out soon. As a last ditch attempt the raven summoned her dragon and wolf. The area erupted with a brilliant mix of charka. Silver charka spilt from her and spun into a large charka body mass. The celestial dragon appeared lunging at the sound nins, forcing the Konoha nins to retreat towards Katara. Standing beside the fallen woman a pitch black, 3 tailed wolf with luminous silver eyes.

The dark wolf called to Naruto, "Naruto-sama, my master has fallen into the void, she asks you to return to Konoha," tears leaked from the blonde's eyes,

"How long, Kuroi?"

The wolf looked down, dejectedly.

"I am unsure Naruto-sama.....for all I know she may not wake until the next demon generation; you may never see her again,"

_You may never see her again……….._

Those were the last words Naruto heard before darkness enclosed around him.


	9. NejiNaru Lovin'

Ta-Da the next chapter!

Chapter 8

When Naruto woke he was in Konoha hospital. He wanted to get up and look around but he felt too depressed.

_Never see her again?_

**_Don't worry Kit, our imoto will come back soon, she just needs to rest a bit……_**

Naruto nodded a bit, showing the most emotion he had shown in years. He felt to all honesty disgustingly sick. Not physically, but emotionally. His now little sister's mind was drifting in a timeless void, resting. To tell the truth Naruto was scared. Very much scared.

He felt alone in the world all of a sudden, like he was before he met Katara. He loved her more than humanly possible. Not the romantic kind. But the love one felt for a close family member.

After all Katara was the one who had stopped Naruto's descent to madness. She had always been there. When Naruto was hurt from training she would bandage him gently and soundlessly. Never like the others lecturing the blonde about too much training. No the raven understood his need to be stronger.

When Naruto was hurting on the inside, Katara would hold him, and whisper soft, sweet nothings to him. Telling him to breathe and set free his soul, though never telling him it was okay, because it wasn't.

Katara was the first to understand him, care for him and show him love. Yes Iruka had been the first to acknowledge him. But where was the chuunin on the cold winter nights when he would freeze? Forcing himself not to sleep in fear of if he did, he would never wake.

Why was it Naruto never remembered a moment being cold when he was with Katara?

True Sasuke had been his best friend. But weren't best friends supposed to care about each other and talk about everything? Weren't best friends the people who you trusted? Since when did being a best friend fall under the category of being an avenger? Since when did it mean the need for putting a raikiri through his chest? Since when did a best friend disregard you when you dragged them back from harm's way? Since when was _that _a best friend?

All those people claiming to know him. Did they _really_?

Naruto sighed. The room door slid open and the room filled with people. Naruto's so called friends appeared and surrounded him. The blonde inwardly grimaced. Did _no one _understand him?

Even when he was younger all he was known as was the knuckle-headed moron. The silly ramen maniac. Was it his fault that Ramen was the only thing he could afford to eat? The only thing the villagers didn't poison.

He always wore orange. That disgusting colour that he loathed. Was it his fault that it was the only clothing sold to him? For him it was either the hideous jumpsuit or nudity.

He felt tears prickle at his eyes, as the room door slid open. Soon Naruto was surrounded by all his so called friends. He instantly placed his mask on, not wanting them to know how upset he really was.

Tsunade was one of the first to enter, and immediately checked his vital signs.

"well, gaki seems you are fine now apart from severe charka exhaustion, you are too rest for the next few days," Tsunade gave him a final hug before hurrying off towards her office.

His friends crowded around him. Kiba chattering loudly. Chouji munching on chips. Hinata smiling and nodding in agreement to whatever Ino was going on about. Lee was ranting about the joys of youth, while Tenten tried to restrain him. Kakashi was down the hall flirting with a dolphin. Shikamaru was muttering about 'troublesome' things, while Sasuke and Sai stood there looking stoic. The surprise was that the usually quiet Neji was involving himself in the conversation.

Naruto simply nodded and grinned his fake smile, not at all paying attention to anyone, until….

"Um Naruto-kun?" the blonde's head snapped up to see everyone had left the room save for the male Hyuuga, standing nervously.

"Ano……" Neji trailed off, unable to word what he wanted to say. He slowly approached Naruto, bending down to the blonde's level.

"Naruto……I have developed feelings for you…….." Neji leaned in and attached his lips to the blondes. Naruto let Neji kiss him, before softly pulling away. He cupped Neji's chin and looked the brunette in the eye.

"Neji, I am sorry, but I don't like you that way." Neji's eyes saddened at the rejection, Naruto noticed, "don't worry there will be someone out there who will one day love you back, it just happens that I am not that person,"

Neji nodded, "thank you for letting me down softly, but there will always be a special place in my heart for you Naruto-kun," Naruto smiled and re-attached his lips to Neji's, much to the brunette's surprise. Their kiss was soft and care-filled, and they were so wrapped up in it, neither noticed the dark figure watching enviously outside.


	10. Noncon, Beware

.......Onward

**Chapter 9**

The Uchiha mansion was unusually quiet. Naruto found it unnerving.

He was currently back in his bed, curled up and locked inside. It was no more than a few hours after his kiss with Neji, after which the Hokage had returned to tell him he was to return to the Uchiha mansion.

Kakashi was out seducing a dolphin, and Sakura doing who cares what Naruto found himself alone. He was expecting Sasuke to be with him, but the raven had disappeared of to somewhere.

Naruto sighed trying to get comfortable when he felt the door creak open. In walked a rather drunk Sasuke who glared at the blonde. Slurring Sasuke approached the blonde, before lunging out and straddling Naruto.

"Sasuke?! Sasuke!? What are you doing Damnit!" the blonde struggled only to find he was being restrained by charka wire. He fought to get away from Sasuke when he felt something warm attach itself to his lips.

"Mmph?!" Sasuke kissed him furiously, biting none too softly on Naruto's lips to gain access to the Blondes sweet cavern. Sasuke hands began to wander, curling up the thin t-shirt Naruto was wearing. The pale hands ran over a toned chest, stopping to roll over Naruto's dusky pink buds.

The raven ripped off Naruto's thin shirt, the blonde gasped at the cold air hitting his chest. Sasuke reached down to pull up a kunai, bringing it up to Naruto's perfectly tanned chest. The cold metal was inserted into the skin, scraping a long thin line. Sasuke smirked, lapping his tongue over the fresh wound.

Naruto gasped and sobbed as the harsh metal blade was inserted into skin repeatedly, while Sasuke only smirked at this victim's pain.

Suddenly Sasuke was unable to take it anymore. How dare _his _dobe kiss anyone! The blonde was his and only his. The raven pulled out a kunai, before reaching down to cut off Naruto's boxers.

Naruto's legs were roughing yanked up to his chest, and something hard was thrust into him. Sasuke eased himself into the blonde unprepared, before beginning wild thrusts. In and out he went, not bothering to try and pleasure the blonde.

Naruto was done over many times that night by Sasuke, sobbing and fighting helplessly back at is so called best friend.

Best friend……

Since when did best friends rape you?

Naruto was sitting curled up in his bed, unmoving silently shaking in fear, his cerulean eyes clenched tightly closed in fear. He was having a relapse of the memory of what Sasuke had done to him only last night. The blonde had not moved from the time Sasuke felt him, naked, cum and blood dripping down his leg. No he had curled up and sat there staring into space.

He felt empty, like his soul had been ripped out, and stepped upon. After all one boy can take only so much pain, and well it seemed that Naruto facing so much had cracked.

Kyuu sighed, after trying for an hour desperately to get some sort of reaction from the motionless Naruto, there was still no improvement. Kyuu instead tried frantically to reach Katara, while trying to keep the blonde warm.

Suddenly Naruto shifted, reaching down silently and picking up a kunai, ignoring Kyuu's distressed shrieks. The kunai was brought up, placed near the front of the blonde's beating heart. Naruto smiled softly…………

BAM!

The door swung off its hinges as a once more drunken Sasuke entered.

"Narutooooo," Sasuke slurred, nearing Naruto with every intention of pleasuring himself.

The blonde trembled at the sight of him, scared out of his wits.

Kyuu took advantage of this, taking control of Naruto's body, with the blonde helplessly surrendering. Red charka enveloped Naruto, rippling and curling.

Sasuke stood shocked, the alcohol and the monstrous power of the angry demon effecting him greatly.

Kyuu roared, leaping of the bed in desperate attempt of saving her kit's sanity. The enraged demoness smashed right through the window, blowing away half the wall, leaving behind a gapping Sasuke, as she escaped from the hell-hole.

In room 11, in the lethal injuries department of Konoha hospital, a dark haired woman sat up. Katara was breathing raggedly, her bottle-green eyes, filled with horror. The only thing that was going through her mind right now?

_Naruto……?!_

**-x-x-x-THE END-x-x-x-**

**Don't Cry Yet.....Reaad ooon!**


	11. THE REDONE VERSION!

**KURAYAMI RISING: The New Version**

Yo, So control your hysterical tears for a moment, and listen.

When I began this story, I started with intention to make a SasuNaru, if you can tell?  
Then after I realized how overused SasuNaru was I decided to go for ItaNaru, this happened when  
I was already like 6 chapters in, and I wasn't going to re-write, so this is what I decided.  
I would write it into a three part series, finishing the first one with Sasuke raping Naruto, and  
starting the next when Naruto runs away again and is taken in by the Akatsuki, hence ItaNaru, see?  
Then finishing number three with a reunion between Katara and Naruto and Sasuke's untimely demise.

This however will not work out...Instead I leave you with the end of the first part, which I have started to put through heavy  
Re-construction, infact I have already posted the first two chapters to the redone version, **KURAYAMI RISING**, this will be ItaNaru,  
and still contains Sasuke raping Naruto. Katara may or may not appear in this, considering she is OC I'm not too sure about it,  
But esentially it is what I planned to happen in the Second part, merged with a cut-down of the first.

Another change is that Shikamaru and Hinata are involved, otherwise it should go about the same...ish.

Love you all for sticking with me!!


End file.
